A Flower for the Princess
by Cammy3131
Summary: AU! Aoko is the Princess of a land called Estaria. Kaito a Noble, but with a secret. A War, a theif, and then a betrayl that will send Aoko to her destiny. Enemies will be made, but friends will be there to help. A tale full of Magic! R


_Once upon a time, in a small country located on a small island, was the kingdom of Estaria. This Kingdom was small, but the citizens were still happy. They liked everything how it was; the King and Queen were fine rulers and were always just and familiar with the peoples and their lands. _

_And on the night of a full moon the King and Queen were even blessed to have given birth to a healthy baby girl. This sort of life almost seemed to cast a trance over them. Making it seem as if the state of things and how it was now would never change. Everything would always be like this and everyone would always be happy._

_ Until one day this fantasy collapsed and the nightmare of reality made itself known. The Queen was murdered. The culprit never found, but only her body lying in the courtyard of the palace. The King, who once loved the queen so much was now left alone with their newborn daughter and fell into despair. But this was only the beginning._

_ Not soon after the neighboring countries that bordered around their small island of Estaria had broke out into a war. Many countries started to take sides and soon enough the whole world started to divide itself into two. Some countries and lands remained neutral in this bloodbath that began; The King was one of them. He declared that he would not take a side, but try to help both parties see the pointlessness and the unnecessary waist of lives that had already been produced. _

_ The war has continued. And over all the battles nothing has changed, but that will soon change. A prophecy that told to me a long time ago almost as a bedtime story, has begun. The signs are finally upon us after 17 years have passed and the young princess has grown well._

_ Shall we begin… this story of Magic, Betrayal, Mystery and Love? _

* * *

Aoko remained at the windowsill and stared out with an uninterested listlessness. She absentmindedly let her head fall against the glass and watched as her breath stared to fog up her vision.

A knock startled her into an upright position and she scrambled to the closest chair and book. She cleared her throat, "Come in," She called.

Aoko pretended to be utterly engrossed in the book she had picked up. Something about the nature of curses and other dark magic that her father had picked up for her on a voyage along with other miscellaneous items through the years; it was fascinating, but not really her cup of tea.

A giggle came and Aoko snapped her eyes up at the familiarity of it, "You're not fooling anyone; I know you've been sighing at the window again."

Aoko broke out into a huge grin and stood up to run to the door and envelop her best friend into a hug, "Keiko-chan!" She let go and the two of them laughed while enjoying the presence of the other, "how did you figure it out this time?"

"Easy," She pointed to the window and Aoko followed with her eyes, "Evidence. You're breath is still noticeably fogged on the glass." Aoko smiled and sighed. She was her best friend what wouldn't she know about her. "Plus, you may not have realized, but you were just reading that book of yours upside down."

Aoko jumped looking down at the book she had, sure enough. She huffed out a laugh and put a hand over her face as she went to go put the book onto the nearest table and Keiko burst into snickering while following. "Sure enough you haven't changed."

"Neither have you," Aoko countered, "I wish I could come with you and travel though-Anyway," Aoko quickly made herself change the subject, "how was your trip this time? Where did you go? What things did you see?"

Keiko shrugged with a smile, "Well, same old life of a merchant's daughter; you know just trading and bargaining. But then I saw something I just knew was the perfect thing for you."

"You got me something?" Aoko lit up, "You know I get pampered with gifts enough as is by my father."

"Oh, but I believe you have never seen anything like this before, Princess." Aoko finally noticed Keiko taking out something from her satchel. A large rectangular shape was wrapped carefully inside an old brown cloth.

Aoko stared at it curiously and then suspiciously at Keiko, "What is it?"

Keiko's smirk grew bigger, like she knew a secret that Aoko couldn't even hope to guess and it was so juicy and earth shattering that it made Aoko practically shaken up with excitement. "You'll just have to open it and find out won't you?"

Aoko took the item, now realizing how heavy it was and shoved the clutter off her table in order to make room for this. She incautiously pealed back the dirty cloth and coughed as dust flew up into her face. She stared down and a little of her interest was lost as she looked down at the object and then looked back at Keiko with a snarky grin and leaned onto her chin with the palm of her hand, "Another book?"

Keiko's smirk still remained, but she grew even more excited now as she circled around to the other side of the table, "It's not just any book, trust me."

Aoko's smile came back instantly with eagerness. If Keiko thought so then there was definitely something amazing about this book, "So, what exactly is it?"

Keiko stared down at Aoko with her sly grin for a second before saying, "Open it."

So Aoko blew the rest of the dust off and lifted the cover to see a bright shimmering golden light start to pour out. The rest of the room seemed to grown dark compared to it and as she pulled it all the way open her eyes glowed with amazement.

Keiko was right of course, this was definitely no ordinary book. The words seemed to spin off the page and fly around her head and images even danced as she flipped further in. Each page was a different projection. Dragons, fairies, or off lands that Aoko had only heard of before had now come to life right before her eyes. All the Magical beings she had once thought a legend brought to life. "Keiko," Aoko looked up at her friend overwhelmed and smiling.

"I know, I know, I'm a great friend you need not say anymore." Keiko smiled, "I just wish you could actually go out there and see it for yourself, but until then I hope this helps."

Aoko hopped around the table wrapping Keiko into another hug, but held her tighter. "I'm so happy, thank you," Aoko whispered, "It's amazing!"

"I'm glad. The pawn shop owner drove a real hard bargain. He said it was real special and I guess that was no joke. Seems like an expert magician only made a few and now they're scattered across the globe." Keiko said swiping her hand over the images. "He said it held quite a treasure too."

"No kidding," Aoko smiled going back around to flip through some more pages, "This is unlike anything I've ever seen before. The images and words are really coming off the page." Aoko's voice grew quiet, "So this is what the world is like."

Keiko closed the book and Aoko looked up at her, "Aoko, this is what the world _used_ to be like, but it's rotten out there. I wish I could've seen it as it was before too, but when I'm with my father things are-"

"I know," Aoko interrupted hiding her eyes with her hair, "I know very well why I'm not allowed to leave."

"Aoko," Keiko whispered, but stopped when she realized that she couldn't say anything. She always felt a bit responsible for Aoko's confinement

Things grew silent between the two for a moment before another knock at the door was heard and a guard entered. They both snapped their attention up to him, "Aoko-sama, your father has returned from his trip he would like to see you in the study as soon as possible."

"Yes, tell him I'm coming," Aoko watched as the man leave and turned back to Keiko. "You'll come by tomorrow won't you?"

"Maybe, but only for a short time; I was only able to convince my father for a small stop. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Really?" Aoko's shoulders dropped and she pouted, "Where are you headed off to this time?"

"The North."

"What?" Aoko shouted, "But that's war territory."

"A friend of my father's has offered to keep us out of the fighting. They're allowing us passage because we're from a neutral country. My father is insisting on going because of an artifact that was found in the mountains and it's said to be priceless."

"Your father sure hasn't changed, always taking risks. My dad's always about strategizing and making plans before he does anything." Aoko sighed. She always wondered what the snowy mountains of the north were like.

Keiko put an arm over Aoko's shoulder and walked her out and they continued down the corridor together, "This stupid war won't last forever, you know. You'll get to see it too."

"Someday,"-was Aoko's only response.

Keiko stared at her best friend as the air around them grew silent. It stayed that way all the way until they reached the study where Aoko's father waiting behind the large wooden doors. "I should be going then."

Aoko put on her best face, "Thank you for the gift once again." Aoko pulled back from another hug smiling at her friend, "I'll see you soon?"

Keiko grinned, "Of course!" Keiko started off, "Later Aoko!" She called while waving back.

"Bye-bye," Aoko cheerfully yelled back.

Aoko waited until Keiko's blonde pigtails passed around the corner of the hallway as she turned to the doors. She huffed out a breath and finally put on a strong face opening the door.

King Nakamori Ginzo looked distracted while writing something and scratching his head. He hadn't noticed Aoko yet and that was usually the case with him. He always had other work. He was a King after all, always on the job, but Aoko was used to it. She'd never known anything different than this. So she always had her toughest face on and that was normal.

"Hi, Dad!" Aoko chimed.

Ginzo jumped a bit at the sound of her voice, but looked up happily, "Oh, Aoko, didn't hear you come in," He smiled as Aoko seated herself in a cushioned chair across from the desk he was working at.

"Kouzama-san said you would like to see me."

Ginzo looked like he was recalling the matter himself before he finally seemed to remember, "Yes, I wanted to inform you that I've called a very important council meeting with the _Houses of Suits. _A lot strange things have been happening lately and I need to get everything accounted for."

An idea popped into Aoko's head and next thing she knew she was blurting it out, "You're not going to propose that we enter the war, are you?"

"Oh no, it hasn't become that bad; Just a checkup," he pushed the idea aside, "But I've also called this meeting to your benefit as well."

"Me? Why?"

Ginzo took a light breath and gave a small smile at his only daughter, "Well you see-"

"SIR!" The voice of one of the guards and a banging from behind the door came.

"Yes, what is it?" Ginzo called completely forgetting the important matter he was about to announce.

The doors flew open and couple of guards entered with a white letter, "Your majesty, I think you should read this." One guard spoke while the other one breathed heavily out of breath.

"What is this? So important-" Ginzo snatched the letter away and opened it up to pull out a small card. His eyes scanning it and with each passing second grew bigger and finally he jumped out of his seat. "WHAT!" He exclaimed and threw down the cared and envelope onto the table, "What's the meaning of this! It's been 8 years since he's showed up! He was rumored dead!"

"That's what I thought so as well sir, but this guy said he saw the guy himself on the western edge of town while patrolling and was told to deliver this to you."

Ginzo eyed the guard suspiciously, "You sure it wasn't no half-assed fake? The real deal?"

"Yes, sir, I've been working for the palace long enough to remember what he was like. It's definitely him." Aoko sat back as her father now paced around the desk his face turning red and angry, something had him really impassionate with the news of this letter.

"Call up the special task force team, that thief doesn't remember just who he's messing with!" Ginzo commanded.

The guards saluted, "Yes, Your Majesty!" they bowed at attention and left hastily.

"Dad, who are you talking about?"

Ginzo turned around to meet his daughter's quizzical stare, "It was a long time ago so you probably don't remember him well, but he's returned and I won't let him get away this time!"

Ginzo stormed out, but called back, "Sorry Aoko, we'll finish talking later!" The doors shut behind him and Aoko stared blankly behind still sitting in the chair

Aoko was more puzzled with her father's answer then she was without one. She stood and made her way over the table. Aoko knew she wasn't supposed to touch her father's stuff, but she was just going to read a little bit of what the white card said.

"Yeah, just a peak," She whispered agreeing with herself.

Aoko lifted the card up and read it:

_A long awaited meeting._

_A long awaited steal._

_On the full moon,_

_When it's the victory hour; I shall fly by to collect a priceless jewel_

_What do you say Mr. King?_

_Do we have a deal?_

_Kaitou KID {doodle}_

"Kaitou KID?"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the House of Clovers…_

Kaito sneezed loudly and sniffed the snot that came with it, "Geez, I've been sneezing all day today." Kaito moaned as he quickly forgot about it and kicked back into his chair and read some of the books he had found in his father's secret basement.

"Y-young master, maybe since you've caught a cold we should call off this heis-"

"What! No way! Since you won't tell me anything about dad, I have to start taking matters into my own hands." Kaito declared before turning around and slouching back into his chair, "Besides, I'm a magician! I think I've learned the basics of making things disappear."

"T-that's true, but-"

"I'll be fine Jii-chan, you don't have to worry!" Kaito brushed him off. His decision was final. He had to know why is father was actually _thee _Kaitou KID_. _

"I shall come along with you anyway. I promised both your mother and father that I would protect you."

Kaito grinned and stood up to place a hand on his back, "Okay, I'll need a hand with my big debut anyway, Thanks, Jii-chan."

A gentle knock came from the door and Kaito and Jii both looked as they saw one of maids open the door, "Um, Young master, sorry to disturb you, but a letter arrived for you from the lady of the house."

The maid handed the letter over and Kaito, as usual, tried to flip up her skirt a bit, but she stumbled back flustered, "I-I shall take my leave." She said before rushing out of the room.

Kaito snickered a bit before opening the letter and reading his mother's note:

_Kai-chan. How are you? Not getting into too much trouble again, are we?_

_Mama is working real hard and she loves you!_

Kaito rolled his eyes. _As if, she's always playing around on the job,_ But he continued.

_Anyway, it looks like the King has called for a meeting with the Houses of Suits._

_I won't be home when I said I would be.  
_

_Sorry Kaito  
_

_Love, Mom 3  
_

Kaito sighed and placed the letter into his inner chest pocket. "What did it say, young master?"

"Mom's skipping out to go on another errand run for the palace." _Well, I have things to prepare for the heist anyway, _he thought reasoning with himself.

Chikage was always off traveling around to countries, her job was to maintain peace and keep good relations. Ever since his father had passed away 8 years ago from the supposed "accident"in his performance, Kaito's mother had taken over as head of the House of Clovers and with that also came responsibilities. So of course, Kaito was used to it.

Kaito headed back to where he had discovered his father's secret basement, but slowed to turn back around to face his new partner, "We'll leave tomorrow night, okay?"

Jii gave a tiny smile, but as soon as Kaito left he glanced over to the family portrait sitting on top of the table. Kaito was only a boy and Toichi and Chikage were still happy smiling next to him, "Do not worry, I shall protect him." Jii said quietly before walking off.

* * *

I thought I'd never be able to get this started. Geez!

But FINALLY the first chapter for one of my really good fanfiction ideas!

It's Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou but Aoko is the main character next to Kaito. It will switch back and forth.

Anyway, hope you like it, and tell me what you think.

_**Quote: "I will also show you a sweet dream next night"**_ –Vampire Knight

P.S. Check out some of my drawings for this story at my deviantart. My username is Cammy3131 (just like here)


End file.
